


In The Beginning

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to appreciate how great things are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge #6 - Discovery

 

Raven refers to them as “the Band of Misfit Toys as led by Magneto and Professor X.”

Erik rolls his eyes while the rest of the group bursts into excited chatter. Charles chuckles quietly (spies the hint of affection Erik casts his way and at the pseudo family he’s been conscripted into) and doesn’t begrudge the lighthearted take on what they’ve become.

Beginning in science, motivated by the next frontier, Charles has found something far greater than ever imagined. They’re the future in the midst of a first step, a family beyond shared bloodlines.

They are familiars in their differences.

 

 

 

 


End file.
